Caelopygus elegans
Caelopygus elegans (Perty, 1833):202 is the type species (by subsequent designationRoewer, C.F. (1913d) Die Familie der Gonyleptiden de Opiliones - Laniatores. 2. Archiv für Naturgeschichte, Berlin, Abt. A, Original-Arbeiten, 79(5), 257–472) of the genus Caelopygus (Laniatores:Gonyleptidae). Taxonomy *''Gonyleptes e.'' Perty, 1833:202Perty, J.A.M. (1833) Delectus animalium articulatorum, quae in itinere per Brasiliam annis MDCCCXVII-MDCCCXX 1817–1820 jussu et auspiciis Maximiliani Josephi I Bavariae Regis augustissimi peracto, collegerunt Dr. J. B. de Spix et Dr. C. F. Ph. de Martius. Vol. 3. pp 201-209. “1830-1834”. Friedrich Fleischer, Monachii München, 224 pp., pl. 25–40. *''C.e.'' C.L. Koch, 1839c:18Koch, C.L. (1839c) Übersicht des Arachnidensystems. Zweites Heft. C.H. Zeh, Nürnberg, 38 pp. *''C. granulatus'' Bertkau, 1880:101Bertkau, Ph., 1880. Verzeichniss der von Prof. Ed. van Beneden auf seiner im Auftrage der Belgischen regierung unternommenen wissenschaftlichen Reise nach Brasilien und La Plata i. J. 1872-1875 gesammelten Arachniden. Mémoires couronnees et mémoires des savants étrangers, publiés par l'Académie royale des sciences, des lettres et des beaux-arts de Belgique, Bruxelles, 43: 1-120. *''Liarthrodes tetramaculatus'' Mello-Leitão, 1922:346Mello-Leitão, C.F. de (1922) Some new Brazilian Gonyleptidae. Annals and Magazine of Natural History, (9) 9, 329–348. *''Liarthrodes 4-maculatus'' Mello-Leitão, 1923:171Mello-Leitão, C.F. de (1923c) Opiliones Laniatores do Brasil. Archivos do Museu Nacional, Rio de Janeiro, 24, 107–197. *''Liarthrodes quadrimaculatus'' Mello-Leitão, 1923:194 *''Heterarthrodes alvimi'' Mello-Leitão, 1935c:405Mello-Leitão, C.F. de (1935c) A propósito de alguns opiliões novos. Memórias do Instituto Butantan, São Paulo, 9, 369–411. *''Arthrodes alvimi'' Soares & Soares, 1948:571 Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1948b) Monografia dos gêneros de opiliões neotrópicos I. Arquivos de zoologia do Estado de São Paulo, São Paulo,5(9), 553–636. *''Liarthrodes granulosus'' Mello-Leitão, 1932:356Mello-Leitão, C.F. de (1932b) Opiliões do Brasil. Revista do Museu Paulista, São Paulo, 17(2), 1–505. Specimens *The holotype of C.e. is lost *''C.e.'' **female(1) Museu de Zoologia da USP; #14842 **male(1) Museu de Zoologia da USP; #14843 **males(2) + females(4) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6661 **female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6760 **males(10) + females(39) + juveniles(3) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; # **males(15) + females(30) Private Collection H. Soares (currently in Museu Nacional/UFRJ); #293 **male(1) Private Collection H. Soares (currently in Museu Nacional/UFRJ); #696 **males(4) + females(14) Private Collection H. Soares (currently in Museu Nacional/UFRJ); #697 **males(3) + females(15) Private Collection H. Soares (currently in Museu Nacional/UFRJ); #778 **females(5) Private Collection H. Soares (currently in Museu Nacional/UFRJ); #780 **females(5) Private Collection H. Soares (currently in Museu Nacional/UFRJ); #996 *''H. alvimi'' **male(1) (syntype) Instituto Butantan; #50 *''L. granulosus'' **male(2) (syntypes) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #1449 **male(1) Museu de Zoologia da USP; #462 **females(2) Private Collection H. Soares (currently in Museu Nacional/UFRJ); #782 **males(5) + females(3) Private Collection H. Soares (currently in Museu Nacional/UFRJ); # Description (from Pinto-da-Rocha (2002) ) *''Measurements'' Dorsal scute: length 5.90; maximal width 7.12. Cephalothorax: length 2.40; width 2.95. *''Dorsum'' Anterior margin with 2 median tubercles, 5 lateral. Eye mound with 1 pair of anterior tubercles, 1 wide median pair, 2 posterior pairs. Cephalothorax very tuberculate laterally and behind eye mound. Lateral margin with 1 row of tubercles from ozopores to posterior margin, several tubercles irregularly distributed in all extension. Areas I-III strongly tuberculate; III with 1 pair of median wide tubercles. Posterior margin and free tergites with a row of tubercles. Anal operculum minute-tuberculate. *''Venter'' Coxa I with 4-6 anterior tubercles, median irregular row of 9-11, 4 posterior, 3 apical; II with 4-6 anterior tubercles, 11 median, 13-15 posterior, 4 apical; III-IV irregularly tuberculate. Posterior margin and free sternites with 1 row of tubercles. Anal operculum minute-tuberculate. *''Chelicera'' Segment I smooth; II with 5 tubercles; III with 3. *''Pedipalpus'' Coxa smooth. Trochanter with 2 ventral tubercles. Femur straight with 7 ventral tubercles. Patella smooth. Tibia ectal IIi, mesal IiII. *''Legs'' **Coxa I with 1 anterior tubercle, 1 posterior; II with 1 anterior trifid, 1 posterior bifid towards III; III with 1 anterior trifid, 1 posterior bifid towards IV; IV with 1 anterior towards III, external apical apophysis oblique, with helicoidal apex, large internal apical tubercle. **Trochanter I with 2 ventral tubercles,II with 5 ventral tubercles; III with 4 prolateral, 5 retrolateral, 6 ventral; IV with 4 prolateral (median wide and large), 9 retrolateral, 9 ventral. **Femora I-IV straight; II-IV with 1 retrolateral row of tubercles (larger on IV); IV with 2 ventral rows on distal 1/3. **Patella IV tuberculate. **Tibia IV with 1 ventral, 1 retrolateral rows of tubercles. **Tarsal segmentation: 8-9, 17, 16, 19. **Claws IV with 7 ectal, 6 mesal teeth. *''Penis'' Stylus thin and long, setose. Ventral process of glans depressed and enlarged. Ventral plate with short and wide cleft U-shaped; with 3 pairs of distal setae; 4 pairs of setae on basal lobe (basal smaller); 2 small behind distal setae and 1 on intermediary region. *''Colour'' Yellowish-green to brownish. Grooves II-III with 1 white spot each side reaching the surrounding areas. Tubercles of dorsal scute, of leg IV and apical apophysis of coxa IV black. Dorsal scute with small black spots. Dorsal anal operculum brownish with 2 white spots in almost all area; ventral with 2 lateral white spots. Chelicera and pedipalpus yellowish-green. *''Female'' **Measurements. Dorsal scute: 5.69; maximal width 6.56. Cephalothorax: 2.25; width 3.00. **Area III with 2 blunt spines, 2 pairs of white spots, 1 over the groove II, 1 posterior. **External apical apophysis of coxa IV smaller than male and straight. **Femur IV tubercles smaller than male, without ventral tubercles. **Patella IV without ventral and retrolateral tubercles. **Femur of pedipalpus with 4 ventral tubercles. **Segment III of chelicera with 4 teeth. **Tarsal segmentation: 8, 16-17, 16, 20-21. Notes *Location: Rio de JaneiroPinto-da-Rocha, R. (2002) Systematic review and cladistic analysis of the Caelopyginae (Opiliones, Gonyleptidae). Arquivos de Zoologia, São Paulo, 36(4), 357–464. Additional images - Gallery File:Caelopygus_elegans_A.png|Dorsal view (from Pinto-da-Rocha (2002)) File:Caelopygus_elegans_B.png|Hind view (from Pinto-da-Rocha (2002)) File:Caelopygus_elegans_C.png|Pedipalp and leg (from Pinto-da-Rocha (2002)) File:Caelopygus_elegans_D.png|Coxa (from Pinto-da-Rocha (2002)) File:Caelopygus_elegans_E.png|Distal part of penis (from Pinto-da-Rocha (2002)) References Category:species Category:Neotropical Category:Fauna of Brazil Category:South America Category:Member of K92